This invention pertains to waste compactors having a motor operated compacting member which exerts a predetermined force on the waste material.
In recent years, a large number of waste compactors have come on the market with such devices having either fluid or electric motor driven platens for causing compaction of waste material in a container which is removably held within a casing. Many of these devices having included a cart for holding the container into which the waste material is inserted and compacted, and with a loading chute associated integrally with a casing which receives the cart.
In such prior art devices, the size of the loading chute is limited, since it is integral with the casing and with the casing still requiring an opening to receive a container or a portable cart carrying the container. Additionally, these devices have required substantial structural strength for the casing which receives the container, with or without a cart, because of the outward component of the forces applied to the material being compacted by the flat platen which is moved downwardly with considerable force against the waste material.